1. Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus and method which enables a user to quickly and easily obtain information related to an image currently being reproduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A service of providing multimedia contents, such as moving images or still images, on an image display apparatus is gradually evolving from a unidirectional service to a bi-directional service. In the unidirectional service, a service provider provides multimedia contents to a user. In the bi-directional service, a service provider and a user can communicate with each other.
As the service of providing multimedia contents evolves into the bi-directional service, there is a growing demand for image display apparatuses, which can be connected to an Internet network, such as Internet protocol televisions (IPTVs), personal computers (PCs) and mobile devices. These image display apparatuses play back images using built-in software which is needed to play back images in a predetermined format.
However, it is difficult to search for and obtain information related to an image, which is currently being played back, using a conventional image display apparatus. For example, while viewing a moving image on a PC, a user may want to search for information related to the moving image, such as news articles or other moving images produced by a producer of the moving image currently being played back. In this case, the user may stop or temporarily stop the moving image which is currently being played back. Then, the user may access the Internet, input a keyword for the moving image, which is currently being played back, to search for information related to the moving image, and obtain the information. That is, when using a conventional image display apparatus, a user has to go through a number of stages before obtaining information related to a moving image which is currently being played back.
Therefore, a technology, which enables a user to quickly and easily obtain information related to an image currently being played back, is required.